The Outsider
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: The Storm Hawks characters meet someone new. Just who is this girl and where did she come from? And how does she know so much about the Storm Hawks? Here's a hint, She's the very author of the story! Rating might change. Rewrite
1. Arrival

Chapter: 1 "Arrival"

"Where am I?" said a young girl. She awoke in, what appeared to be, a changing stall. She was surrounded by three tiled walls with the last wall being a shower curtain, separating her from the outside. She peeked through the curtain and found herself at a beach.

"What am I doing at the beach?", she thought as she began to step out of the stall and onto the sand, but quickly retreated, realizing she wore nothing but her lingerie. "Where are my clothes!", she yelled in her head.

She put her back against the wall and slid down into a crouch. "How did I even get here?", she sighed, "Well, no use sitting here half-naked. I got to improvise for clothes." She looked at the shower curtain with an impish smile and said, "It's a good thing I watch a lot of cartoons."

Little did she know, she was in Tropica. And not too far away were the Storm Hawks having some 'R & R' time. The whole Storm Hawks crew was just relaxing under the shad. All was peace and quiet until Radarr broke the silence. He was asleep at Aerrow's feet until he was aroused by an alien scent.

Sniffing the air, he jumped on Aerrow's gut, waking up the red head. Then the little monkey jumped on the heads of his other teammates, like skipping stones, and waking them up as well.

"Hey, Radarr, what's up? Something bothering you?", Aerrow asked, getting up.

"Yeah, Radarr, What's the big deal waking us up like that?", Finn asked, very annoyed.

Radarr ignored them. He was still interested in the unfamiliar aroma. He began to follow it. "Radarr, where are you going?", Aerrow asked, following his little furry friend. The rest of the Storm Hawks followed along.

The girl from before sat on the trunk of a low bended palm tree. She was dressed up this time. She used the shower curtain from the stall as a makeshift dress by simply wrapping it around her body like a towel. She used a smaller towel she found as a waist band, which held her outfit together.

Thoughts of her home floated in her mind as pressed her feet into the sands below. "Feels almost like Ypao beach back home," she thought, "only …this isn't home. This isn't Guam. So…where in the world am I?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something tickling her feet. She looked down to see what it was. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw THE Radarr at her feet. She let out a scream as she kicked her feet up, which caused her to loose her balance and fall backwards off the tree.

Radarr just stood there with his head tilted in confusion. Aerrow and the others soon caught up with him. "Hey, Radarr," Aerrow called to him, "did you find what you were sniffing for?"

Radarr nodded and pointed to the tan girl with dark hair, wearing a shower curtain dress, getting up from behind the palm tree. Aerrow walked up to the girl with his hand out to her. He greeted her and said, "Hi, I'm----

"Aerrow!", the girl interrupted, "Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks!" She pointed at Radarr. "And Radarr, your furry companion and co-pilot!"

Aerrow and Radarr just stood there speechless. Then things got even weirder when the strange girl started walking towards them. Her eyes were so concentrated on them. This made them feel very uncomfortable and started walking backwards, trying to make some space between them and her. But she still kept coming. "Umm…You're kind of invading my personal space.", Aerrow said, nervously. The girl didn't seem to listen to him.

Piper, on the other hand, did not like this one bit. Teeth gritted and fist clenched, she stomped angrily towards the girl, who, to her, seemed to be very interested in Aerrow.

"Dude, this is not going to be pretty.", Finn whispered to Stork and Junko, who nodded in agreement.

Aerrow's back was the trunk of a palm tree with Radarr hiding behind his leg. The girl's eyes were still concentrated on him. Her face was six inches from his.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder. It forced her to turn around, and she found herself face to face with Piper. "Okay, you Tropican Floozy!", Piper yelled at her, "Who are you and what do you want with Aerrow!!"


	2. Losing It

Thanks so much for the reviews, people! I'm so happy. It's literally been years since I last written a story. Sorry if my last chappy was short. Hopefully this one is a little bit longer.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: "I'm Losing it"

Piper glared at the girl, who just stared back at her with shock. "You still didn't answer me!", Piper yelled at her, "Who are you------

"Piper!", the girl blurted out. Piper released the girl with a confused look on her face. "Your name is Piper?", she asked.

The girl shook her head and answered, "No, YOU'RE Piper."

"How did you know my name is----

"Piper, navigator, strategist, and crystal specialist of the Storm Hawks."

"How did you know all that about me?"

"And…you just touched me…"

"What? You royalty or something?", Piper asked sarcastically. Suddenly, the girl pulled a strand of her hair. "OWW!! What was that for?"

"You're---You're real!", the girl said in shock, "YOU'RE REAL!!"

"Of course, I'm real."

"If…you're real, then that means…"

Tears began to stream down the girl's cheeks. When Piper saw this, she felt sorry for the girl. "Hey, if I was too mean earlier, I apologize for that.", she said., trying to comfort the girl. Instead of drying her tears, the girl fell to her knees and cried even more. This caused the rest of the Storm Hawks to come to her.

"Alright, Piper, what did you do this time?", Finn asked with his arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything!", Piper said in defense, "Okay, maybe I was a little too harsh when I yelled at her, but I apologized."

"Looks like it wasn't enough."

"Finn, don't start with me!!"

Junko kneeled down to talk to the girl. "Hey, it's alright", he said kindly, "Piper can be mean once in a while, but she's nice once you get to know her."

The girl stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Oh, it's not that. It's just that I--------

"You what?", Junko asked curiously. The girl just stared at him.

"Are you okay?", he asked once more.

"JUNKO!!!", she suddenly screamed out loud. She looked at Stork and Finn and screamed their names, as well. "FINN!!! STORK!!!!"

"Dude, how'd she know our names?", Finn asked, "Hey, maybe she's one of our biggest fans or something."

"I highly doubt that, Finn.", Stork said in disagreement.

"What? Why? The girl knows about us. She's obviously a fan."

"If she is a fan, she should be all over us and extremely happy. But right now I see that she's showing the signs of extreme paranoia and possibly she's gone crazy."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm losing it, aren't I?", the girl said, "I'M LOSING IT!!!"

"Correction, you've already lost it.", Stork said under his breath.

"This is a dream, yup, this is all a dream", the girl said walking away from the Storm Hawks, "I'm really asleep in my bed. I'll close my eyes and when I open them everything with be back to normal."

"Let..uhh…give this girl some room, shall we guys?", Aerrow said his teammates, who nodded in agreement.

While the girl closed her eyes, the Storm Hawks slowly backed away from her. When the girl opened her eyes seconds later, she was alone. "Was it all a dream?", she thought as she looked around. Pressing her bare feet deeper into the sand, she shook her head in disbelief. "No, this isn't a dream.", she said to herself, "This is all real, very real. And the Storm Hawks ditched me…because they think I'm some sort of nutjob." She walked toward the shoreline to think on what to do next. "Can't blame them for that."

Elsewhere, the Storm Hawks were looking for their beach spot, until Junko spoke out. "Hey, guys, was it really such a good idea to just leave her like that?", Junko asked.

"Dude, the girl's lost it. She's completely crazy!", Finn answered.

"Maybe…but she was also scared. I think she needed help."

"Yup, she really does need help."

"Not THAT kind of help, Finn. I mean the kind of help we give to people who are attacked by the Cyclonians or something."

"Junko's right.", Aerrow said, "It was wrong of us to just ditch her like that. I can't believe I even suggested that in the first place. We should go and look for her."

"Looks like we don't have to.", Piper said, pointing toward the shoreline. There they saw the strange girl walking by the water. "Hey!", she called to her, "Are you alright?"

The girl heard Piper's call. She turned to wave back at her, but she stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as if she was stabbed. She clenched her stomach and fell to the ground. The Storm Hawks saw this and quickly ran to her aid.

She slowly removed her hand from her stomach and was shocked at what she saw. Her palm was covered with some sort of black liquid. It looked like ink, but it was thick like blood. Her head began to ache, and she soon felt dizzy. She fell back into the sand with the salt water rushing it. The black liquid quickly washed away with the current. Her vision became blurry and soon fell into complete darkness. She could hear the voices of the Storm Hawks calling her, but there was one voice that stood out. It came out of nowhere and it sounded very different from them. It sounded like an older woman, and it said the strangest thing. It called to her, "Mother…."


	3. I'm Lorraine

Hello, everyone! Sorry chapter 3 took a while. I finished it a while back, but I couldn't upload it due to some technical problems. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: "I'm Lorraine"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in some kind of hospital room. "Oh, yeah, I recognize that 'sweet' aroma of plastic gloves and syringes anywhere.", she said, getting up.

As she got up, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, causing her to fall back into the bed. She noticed she wasn't wearing her shower curtain dress anymore. Instead, she wore a tied on patient's shirt. She could feel the bandages wrapped around her waist, which were slightly itchy, but not worth scratching for. "At least, it's not bleeding ink anymore," she thought, "That was freaky. Maybe I was just hallucinating."

The room she was in was fairly empty and a bit small. Her bed was at a corner with a window at her right side. A square table sat at the center of the room with two chairs sitting at opposite sides. At her left was a bedside table and on it was a plate filled with cookies.

As she ate some cookies, her attention went to the door of the room. It had a small slightly tinted window, allowing her only to see the silhouettes of doctors or nurses passing by. "I wonder where the Storm Hawks are.", she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorknob clicked open. Thinking it was the Storm Hawks, she quickly sat up to greet them. Luckily, the pain didn't come again.

As the door creaked open, the girl spoke out, "Hey, guys. How are you …." She stopped talking when she saw who was at the door. It wasn't the Storm Hawks that's for sure.

Another girl stood at the door. She was of Asian descent and wore a red long sleeve shirt with an orange scarf tied around her neck, a red miniskirt with black leggings, and orange boots. Her hair was very short, almost like a boy-cut, with a braid of long hair decorated with orange and red beads at the left side of her face. "Lorraine…….", she spoke, glaring at her.

Still sitting up at her bed, Lorraine spoke out to her, "A-----Akai?"

"Wow, you still remember me!", Akai said sarcastically, as she strode into the room.

"What are you doing here? How-----How did you get here?"

"That's not important right now."

"You-you don't belong here…… You---"

Lorraine was interrupted when Akai clamped her mouth shut with her right hand, while the other clutched her patched wound. Her face was inches from hers. She glared daggers at her. "Listen up and listen well, Lorraine," she said, "I'm just here to make sure you are safe."

As Akai continued talking, Lorraine could feel heat emitting from her captor's hands. "You have ignored and pushed me aside for far too long.", Akai continued, "You are quite fortunate that SHE wants you safe. If not, you'd be burnt to a crisp right now." With that saying, the hand clutching her stomach soon felt hotter than an iron set on high.

Couldn't stand the heat, Lorraine grabbed Akai's hands and pushed her away. Akai stood there for second, until suddenly she clenched her fists and punched her in the face, causing her to black out again. She heard Akai's voice. "If you're wondering who SHE is, well, you'll find out soon enough………mother."

Lorraine awoke again. She noticed a face hovering over her and smiled, knowing who it was. Radarr stood at the left side of her and looked down at her face. She got up and sat at the side of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the cold tiled floor. The burning pain on her stomach was gone, but when she glanced at her stomach, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. A scorch mark in the shape of a hand was on her shirt.

She covered it by crossing her arms. Radarr jumped on her lap with his head tilted and looking at her curiously. "Yes, Radarr?", she asked, "What is it?" He smiled at her and jumped to the bedside table and ate the cookies. She watched him devour the cookies, until she heard the door open again. Her heart raced, thinking it was Akai again, but she sighed in relief when she saw Aerrow, Finn, and Junko walking in. "How are you?", Aerrow asked, "You gave us quite a scare back at the beach."

"Yeah, that was a nasty cut you had.", Junko said, "What happened?"

"I really don't know. I guess I was just scared. I'm very sorry I worried you guys.", Lorraine said, sadly.

"Hey! Don't' worry about it. The Storm Hawks never abandon anyone in need.", Finn said, proudly.

"Yeah, Finn, and the whole ditching thing at the beach was a helpful way for me to cope with my paranoia.", Lorraine said, sarcastically and frowning. The Storm Hawks flinched at the remark, but she smiled at them and said, "Oh, don't worry about it, guys. At least, you all came back when I really really needed you. And that's all that matters."

"You know, after all this, we never got your name.", Aerrow said, "You seem to know all of us. So what's your name?"

She giggled and answered, "I'm Lorraine."


	4. Another Meeting

Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

"Hey, guys!" Piper said, happily, "Just got back from shopping." She strode into the room with a shopping bag in hand, and she noticed Lorraine sitting up. "Looks like you're up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Piper. My name's Lorraine, by the way."

"Well, Lorraine, I just bought you some new clothes!" Piper said, cheerfully, while she laid the bag on Lorraine's lap. "I hope you like them."

Lorraine peeked into the bag. She liked what she saw, but it painted a guilty look on her face, which Piper noticed. "What's the matter? Don't you like them?"

"I do, Piper." Lorraine answered, "It's just that you didn't have to this for me."

"It's alright. I wanted to make up for when I yelled at you and taking part in the ditching thing. We also had to return your shower curtain dress to the guy in charge of the changing stalls. And besides, we couldn't have you running around in your underwear."

She blushed and said, "True that, true that." She got up and walked to the door. "I'll just go and change in the restroom."

A few minutes after she left, Junko spoke, "You know, she's not all that bad. In fact, she's kind of nice."

"Yeah, when she's not crazy and paranoid." Finn said, waving his hands like a crazy person.

Aerrow noticed Piper walking to the door. "Are you going somewhere, Piper?" He asked. She turned and answered him, "Yeah, I'm just going to do a quick background check on

Lorraine. I'm pretty sure her family and friends are worried about her."

"Alright then, just meet us outside when you're done, okay?"

She nodded to him and walked out the door.

In the girls' restroom, Lorraine looked at the clothes Piper bought her and smiled. She slipped on a red spaghetti strap top with black detachable sleeves, a red stitched up mini skirt with black leggings, and red laced-tied shoes. When she was fully dressed, she stepped out of the stall to check her appearance on the mirrors over the sinks.

As she washed her hands, she glanced at the over and was shocked at what she saw. She thought she was alone in the restroom, but she was wrong. Another girl's reflection was on the mirror standing behind her. This time, it wasn't Akai. This girl has shoulder-length blonde hair. A red bandana with a black stripe was worn on her head. She wore a red spaghetti strap top with a deep V-cut, revealing a black tube top underneath, red fingerless gloves, blue capris, and red boots. She spoke to her, "Hello, Lorraine. It has been a while hasn't it?"

Lorraine stood there speechless and still staring at the girl's reflection. The girl continued. "I know you are shocked at the moment, but my being here is of no importance at the moment. I am merely here to check up on you. After all, you had a fiery run in with Akai."

Lorraine briefly spoke and said the girl's name, "Tsumei……?"

"You remembered. I'm very glad. I knew Akai was wrong about you. You haven't forgotten us at all."

"What are you doing here?"

"I already said my purpose. I am here to check on you. You are, after all, the most important and invaluable warrior in our battle."

"Battle? Battle against who or what?"

"You will find out soon enough, Lorraine. Just don't go looking for me."

She turned around to find Tsumei still standing behind her. "I just said, 'don't go looking for me', Lorraine!!"

"Hey, I thought you were all about ninja stealth. I expected you to be gone by the time I looked behind my back."

"Well, sorry! I'm just not feeling the ninja vibe right now. I only go stealthy when I feel like it or when necessary."

"O--kay….."

There was an awkward silence, until all of the sudden, a little boy popped out of one of the stalls and yelled, "Hello, momma!!" He startled Lorraine, making her cling to Tsumei.

The little boy walked out from the stall. The boy had blonde hair like Tsumei. He wore an orange beanie with cat-like ears, a yellow shirt with an orange vertical stripe on his chest, yellow gloves with orange cuffs, black pants, and yellow sneakers with orange straps.

"Lee?" Lorraine asked, letting of Tsumei. He squealed and hugged her. "Yay!! You remembered me, momma!"

She patted the happy boy nervously and popped a question to him. "What are you doing in the girls' restroom?"

"Is that a crime?" Lee responded. He felt a sudden tug on the back of his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"Well, dear little brother, it IS a crime." Tsumei said, annoyed. She turned to Lorraine and spoke to her, "I'm afraid we've overstayed our welcome. We must take out leave."

"Wait? I have a few questions for momma!", Lee yelled.

"Okay, why does everyone call me mom, momma, or mother?" Lorraine asked, with her head tilted.

"Because you created us, momma."

"Okay, how did I create you guys?"

"From your imagination, momma, we were born in your head, but we're real now."

"And that happened …how?"

"That's enough!!" Tsumei interrupted, "We really must get going."

"But I didn't get to…"

"No time, Lee!! The others are waiting for us."

"Others? What do you mean 'others'.", Lorraine asked Tsumei, grabbing her shoulder. "Are you saying that there are more of you guys out there?"

"Maybe or maybe not?" Tsumei answered back, "Good bye, Lorraine." She snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lorraine looked around and even checked all the stalls. She went into the stall where Lee popped out from and flushed the toilet. "Just to make sure.", she thought.

As she walked toward the door, a strange feeling stopped her. It was a nagging feeling that kept poking her in the head, telling her to turn around. Succumbing to that annoying feeling, she turned around, but nothing was there. "Weird. I thought there was something behind me.", she said to herself.

When she exited the restroom, the hospital hallways were empty and it was eerily quiet. "Where is everybody?" she thought, "Maybe, they're all on break or something." While walking back t her room, all she heard were the sound of her footsteps echoing through the quiet halls. It wasn't before long she heard another set of footsteps walking behind her. She turned to see who it was, and was relieved to see a nurse walking her way, perhaps, to tend to another patient in another room.

She continued walking her way back to her room, but a though crossed her mind. She noticed that the ladies restroom door was just slowly closing, as if someone just came from there. "That nurse couldn't have possibly come from the restroom," she thought, "I just came from there, and no one should even be there. I checked every inch in that restroom."

She could hear the nurse's footsteps quickening and getting louder. This freaked her out and, she started running. She quickly rounded a corner and went into her room, where the Storm Hawks waited for her.

After slamming the door shut, she put her back against it and slid down into a crouch. The Storm Hawks grew concerned when they saw this and quickly went to her. "Are you alright, Lorraine?" Aerrow asked.

"Crazy, creepy nurse following me…How…Why did the hospital get so quiet?" she answered, nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's empty out there!!"

"You sure about that?" Finn asked, sticking his head out the room, "It's pretty busy and loud."

"But it was totally empty, except for that creepy nurse a few seconds ago." Lorraine said, peeking out the door. She was shocked. The hospital was filled with staff members going about their business.

"Lorraine, are you okay?" Aerrow asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She put the palm of her hand on her forehead and answered, "Maybe I just need some fresh air or something."

"Okay, then. Finn, Junko, and Radarr will escort you out of here. I'll just go to the front desk and sign us out."

She nodded at him and followed the three. Radarr jumped on her shoulders and rested his head on top of her head.

Outside the hospital, they all waited on the on the benches. That same nagging feeling from before bothered her again, tempting her to look behind back. She tried to fight, but, like before, succumbed to it and looked back. She was shocked and scared. The same nurse that followed her in the supposed empty hallway was standing at the hospital entrance tending to a patient on a wheelchair. She was looking at her.

Suddenly, the nurse smiled at her and even waved her hand at her. Lorraine nervously waved back. Then the nurse brought her patient inside. "Weird…There was something familiar about that nurse." she thought, "What was it?"


	5. I've Returned

**A/N: **

Hey, guys,

I know it's been a terribly long time since I posted anything up, give or take a couple of years.

And I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting after such time.

As I got out of high school, I met a wonderful guy and got started on college. Then the whole fanfic thing just died down for me.

I actually received a review this month on my older fanfics, saying that a certain fanfic of mine has potential…

It perked my interest in writing again, so I decided to go back into my old fanfics and rewrite them with a little more detail.

Right now, I'm currently re-writing my Storm Hawks fanfic "The Outsider"

You can check it out if you're interested, but if not…then that's fine. I understand. :)

Thanks for your time,

Gaijin-Sensei

Here's a little preview of "The Outsider V2"

* * *

Chapter 1

Soft breaths left her plump lips as she sighed in her sleep. Her breathing remained steady until a sudden cold touched her bare skin. Shivers crawled through her entire body with goose-bumps covering her skin. Her breath hitched for only a moment before her eyes fluttered open.

Vision dark and blurry, she found herself crouched with her legs pushed against her bare chest and her arms wrapped around them. She moved her arms around to get a feel for the environment around her, only to be met with cold tiles below her and to her sides. With a small grunt, she lifted herself up. Her knees wobbled and knocked against each other as she stood upright. Her vision became clear, and she was met with a brightly colored curtain in front of her. The sunlight outside brightened the curtain even more, causing a sharp pain in her eyes and head.

With a deep intake of breath, she shook her head quickly to wake from her grogginess and to get a better understanding of her surroundings. Blood rushed to her round cheeks as she realized she stood with no clothes and very bare. Instinctively, she covered herself and backed into the wall behind her. Her breathing increased with embarrassment, thinking at any moment someone may stumble upon her in such a state.

She poked her head through the curtain ever so slightly to see if anyone was outside. Her eyes widened in shock with her mouth agape seeing that she was located at a beach. Thoughts raced through her head, as she quickly retreated back into the changing stall, she now realized. "What am I doing here?," she thought, as she raked her hair back, "Wasn't I just in my room?...Working on some project?..."

A sudden pain stabbed in the side, causing her to fall back into the wall. Sliding back down, she gripped her side tightly with her teeth gritting in pain. A pained yelp left her mouth, as the seconds agonizingly ticked by. She took a deep breath, ready to let out a scream, only to stop abruptly as the pain quickly vanished as it came. Her arms trembled as she released her side, thinking the stabbing pain will return. A minute passed and she sighed in relief.

"Where the hell am I?", she said to herself, as she raked her fingers through her dark brown hair, "How did I even get here?" She groaned in frustration and lightly patted her face, trying to recall anything that might've taken her to this lone changing stall in a beach. "I was at home, working on my Japanese, fell asleep for bit, and now I am here…..", she spoke once more, "…and I'm naked for some unworldly reason…"

With a small growl, she yanked the stall's curtain off its rail and quickly wrapped it around her body, turning it into a temporary dress. A light blue long hand towel rested on a rack to the side of the stall. She tied it around her waist to give the dress a bit more support. "No use sitting here and doing nothing.", she said, as she looked over her makeshift dress, "It's a good thing I watch a lot of cartoons." With a deep breath, she stepped into the unfamiliar sands of this place and explored her new surroundings.


End file.
